


Kacamata Merah

by HyakuyaShie97



Category: Confession Executive Committe Love Series, Kokuhaku no Oto
Genre: F/M, KoyuHina, Senpai x Kouhai
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:10:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyakuyaShie97/pseuds/HyakuyaShie97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sejak mendadak terkenal karena penampilannya, Koyuki melupakan kacamatanya. #NOTP #karenaKoyuHinapantasbahagia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kacamata Merah

Kacamata Merah  
.  
Genre: Romance, Drama, Slice of Life  
Disclaimer: Gom and Shito (Composers), Yamako (Illustrations)  
Note: Ini NOTP- ku, sekaligus yang pertama kalinya kuterbitkan disini. Aku ingin mengikuti tantangan ini.  
Warning: Kejadian tiga hari, maaf kalo ada sedikit kesedihan karena fans, ada majas aneh.  
Summary: Sejak mendadak terkenal karena penampilannya, Koyuki melupakan kacamatanya.  
.  
.  
.  
Koyuki berharap cemas pada jarum menit yang tak menyelamatkannya. Daya kecepatannya tidak memungkinkan, kehabisan udara dan jenjang kaki yang melambat.  
Dari kejauhan, tidak ada keberadaan sekumpulan.  
Semoga, semoga saja memang tidak ada. Masih terlalu pagi, sayangnya jarum menit jauh lebih dari kemarin.  
Ada beberapa orang yang mendahului menuju gerbang. Hanya beberapa orang lain. Dengan aman.  
“Kyaaa…… akhirnya dia datang juga!” Tapi terakhir kali berkat potongan rambut, gerbang tidak lagi mengizinkannya masuk. Ia meniarap lututnya, membuat siklus pernapasannya seperti sedia kala. Dan mengkhawatirkan tentang hadiah-hadiah yang diboyongnya, seperti kemarin.  
“Koyuki-senpai terlambat lima belas menit, lho! Tapi kami tidak marah, kok.”  
“Menunggu bel masuk sendirian di dalam kelas memang membosankan, ya.”  
“Hei, memangnya kau pikir untuk apa dia datang terlalu pagi?”  
“Tentu saja untuk bertemu dengan kita.”  
Sebaris para gadis memangku jenis-jenis tanaman yang berbeda juga bentuk beragam.  
Baru saja, sisanya yang di belakang mengisi ruang depan kosong menurut yang mereka kehendaki. Tersenyum dan dekihan yang sama seperti yang lainnya.  
Ini bukan bencana jika mereka menyayanginya. Namun suasananya risih bagi siswa yang lainnya.  
Sekejap mereka sudah disekeliling pemandangannya. Ia memberi secuil senyum dan lantas mereka histeris.  
“Aku membawakan bunga yang keren untukmu! Apa ini bunga yang kau suka?”  
“Bagaimana denganku? Aku merawatnya dengan baik, lho.”  
“Ini bunga pacar air. Kau pasti akan suka.”  
Lambat laun rautnya kebingungan bersamaan pot-pot tak mengenal ukuran menyakiti kedua lengannya. Sisanya mereka sadar, menaruhnya di samping kakinya.  
Menunda mengikuti setiap mulut perdebatan mereka tentang barang bawaan Koyuki yang di luar muatan, matanya tak sengaja berhenti pada pinggiran besi gerbang.  
Pengintip yang tertebak sebagai seorang gadis melesat ke dalam. Ada apa dengannya?  
.  
-Merubah diri menjadi pada semua mata-  
.  
Sudah terlanjur biasa rasanya menjadi siswa yang kerepotan dengan pengangkut pasir tersusun pot-pot bunga sesuai ukuran besar hingga terkecil.  
Tapi salah satu yang tak bisa dilawannya hanyalah bisikan dari dua orang di kelas ini padanya.  
“Ayase-kun, kau membawa bunga-bunga sebanyak ini? Lagi?” gadis tomboy yang duduk di sebelah bangkunya turut serta membungkuk memerhatikan tumpukan bunga.  
“Aku datang kurang pagi.” Koyuki murung untuk sesaat sembari mencari-cari bunga diingatannya. “Ada tiga bunga palsu yang bisa dijadikan hiasan di kelas.” Mengedar dan berimajinasi posisi bunga yang cocok pada suatu tempat.  
“Ada bunga palsunya juga?” Koyuki tidak menanggapi gumaman itu. “Para penggemarmu dermawan, ya.”  
Ia menuju meja guru, menempatkan bunga palsu paling kecil di sudut kanan. Dan bunga ungu selanjutnya untuk di bingkai jendela berdampingan bangkunya.  
“Boleh aku meminta kaktus kecil? Ibuku mendambakannya.”  
“Ambil saja. Aku tidak suka kaktus.”  
Natsuki tertawa menurut versinya, singkat sekali. “Seperti biasanya, selalu menjadi orang baik!” Dia mengacungkan jempol dan Koyuki membalasnya dengan senyuman.  
Tapi untuk bunga yang nomber tiga, ia membatalkan niat untuk berkeliling. Karena dua komik shoujo yang menyolok di tengah bangku sang pemilik.  
Oh ya, kau bawa komik apa hari ini?”  
.  
-Dan menunda tanpa kuceritakan kembali-  
.  
Tidak semua yang di klub kebun tahu cara menanam yang baik. Atau pemberi bunga hasil acak tangan Koyuki ini memang bukan berasal dari klub. Pasalnya, tanah dalam pot terlalu di tekan hingga kurang memiliki daya tarik dan menyiksa sang bunga.  
Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya; orang yang disukai Natsuki, melirik sinis pada tanah yang digaruknya saat melaluinya bersama temannya.  
Ia pastikan kekonyolan di jam istirahat ini cepat berakhir sebelum kelas benar-benar kosong. Terus mengorek bagian terdalam.  
Remahan tanah berceceran di meja dan bukunya, jari tengahnya mampu mencapai alas lubang-lubang pot.  
Ya, sedikit lagi.  
.  
Koyuki terkadang harus mengendap-endap. Siswa-siswa yang beriringan adalah keberuntungannya, menyembunyikan tangan kotornya hingga ia sukses dan berbelok menuju lorong toilet.  
Di tengah langkah yang menyiratkan keraguan, hanya satu kesalahan yang membuat semua suasana menjadi gaduh. Hanya tak sengaja, satu kali mengalami.  
Tapi kalaupun masih salah juga, niat baiknya hanya mengulur tangan memutar kepala keran dan memandikan kedua tangannya.  
“Koyuki-senpai?”  
Dan ia memang salah.  
“Ini toilet perempuan. Kenapa disini?” Seorang gadis bersurai oranye menyembunyikan kedua lengannya persis saat ‘menembak’-nya waktu itu. Dan tampang terkejutnya seperti saat pertama kali bertemu.  
“Mu-Mungkin aku salah arah! Karena sebenarnya aku masih rabun!” Lagi-lagi gara-gara mengubah penampilan. Ia sengaja melupakan kacamatanya dan pada akhirnya menjadi lupa sungguhan.  
“Kenapa kacamatanya tidak di pakai?” Dia setengah berkacak pinggang dengan tumpuan tangan sedikit ke punggung, menunjuk wajahnya. Koyuki selangkah ke belakang, terkesiap.  
“Aku benar-benar lupa. Lagipula, dengan begini minus-ku berkurang dengan sendirinya.”  
“Salah masuk toilet itu yang Senpai sebut minus berkurang? Bersyukurlah karena hanya ada kita……. Disini.” Kata terakhir menurun menjadi bisikan sesuai tangan kurang ajar itu perlahan berhenti menuduh wajah orang didepannya.  
“Ma-Maafkan kelancanganku!” Menekuk kepalanya tapi tak mau menunjukkan sesuatu di belakang punggungnya.  
“Yah, terima kasih sudah menegurku. Aku merasa diperhatikan.” Koyuki tersenyum apa adanya, menggaruk belakang kepalanya.  
Gadis itu berpaling sedikit ke kanan, semakin menunduk.  
“Rasanya sudah lama tidak berbincang dengan Setoguchi-san lagi. Sedang apa disini?”  
Kepalanya cepat tertengadah. “Aku sedang mencuci benda yang terjatuh ke kubangan lumpur!” Semburat memerah lambat laun semakin jelas. Dia sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya.  
“Benda yang disembunyikan itu…….” Ia tegak melongok-longok ke pinggir yang segera dielakkan oleh orangnya.  
“I-Ini benda milik seseorang! Hanya aku yang boleh melihatnya!” Hina memperlihatkan bagian depan dirinya, selangkah demi selangkah ke pinggir menjauh. “Aku pergi dulu, ya.” Berlari.  
.  
-Ini adalah mentari kuningku-  
.  
“Koyuki-senpai akan menanam bunga apa? Tema hari ini tanaman hias.”  
“Entahlah.” Koyuki hanya berjongkok di lahan kosong yang ditemukannya didampingi dua orang adik kelas dan seorang yang sebaya dengannya.  
“Senpai suka bunga apa?”  
“Belum kupikirkan.”  
“Mau lihat-lihat hasil tanamanku beberapa hari yang lalu? Supaya dapat inspirasi.”  
“Lebih baik aku mulai bekerja saja supaya bisa pulang lebih awal.” Ia tersenyum sungkan, mulai mengeruk tanah dengan sekopnya.  
“Kami akan memeriksa tanaman-tanaman dulu, ya.” Dua orang menjauhinya.  
Dan yang satu lagi, nampaknya mulai beranjak. “Aku punya bibit bunga Hydrangea. Kau mau?”  
“Bolehkah…..”  
“Ya, tetaplah disini.”  
Koyuki meninggalkan jejak senyuman ketika memandang sekilas orang yang berbuat baik padanya.  
Ia hanya memiliki sekumpulan bunga matahari dan mawar; kategori tanaman hias. Dan sisanya; perkebunan sayuran secara berkelompok.  
Yang lainnya berisik di belakangnya sementara ia berusaha mencari cacing bergerak untuk kubangan yang baru jadi.  
Cahaya yang berkadar biasa redup terhalangi seorang lagi yang ikut berjongkok dengannya.  
Orang itu bukan berasal dari klub.  
“Koyuki-senpai sedang apa?” Hina, seperti dari suaranya, tersenyum antusias pada tanah yang dibuatnya.  
“Akan menanam bibit bunga Hydrangea yang sedang dibawakan seseorang.”  
“Bunga Hydrangea? Disini?”  
“Yah, ini memang tempatku.” Ada reaksi yang mengejutkan, ia tahu itu.  
“Tempatnya sangat tidak strategis! Bunga Hydrangea seharusnya di halaman depan sekolah!”  
“Tapi taman belakang sekolah itu tempatnya para klub kebun.”  
“Setahuku yang menghias halaman depan sekolah dengan bunga-bunga berasal dari klub kebun juga, ‘kan?”  
Koyuki menjedanya, lebih dulu menanggapi gadis yang mengulur memberi bibit Hydrangea.  
“Ya, sayangnya aku bukan pada bidang itu.” Tersenyum ramah.  
Semburat memerah dan gestur kaku yang tidak dimengertinya muncul pada gadis itu.  
“Jadi, senpai hanya menghias taman belakang sekolah?”  
Ia nyaris tertawa oleh kepolosan itu, di tahan oleh gigi dan lekukan tak jelas dari bibirnya.  
“Semacam…… mengelompokkan sesuatu.”  
Hina manggut-manggut, “Sepertinya klub kebun bisa masuk dalam daftar pilihan klub-ku…..” Dia melipat lengannya pada lutut. “Aku ingin masuk klub film karena ada kakakku, lalu klub manga karena aku suka anime, dan klub kebun karena aku suka keindahan.” Menyandarkan pipi pada lengannya, Koyuki dapat menelisik senyuman yang tersembunyi.  
“Oh, jadi belum menentukan mau masuk klub apa? Pilih klub kebun saja. Aku bisa mengajari anggota baru, kok. Meski, ya, aku kesulitan mencari cacing……” Sepanjang berbicara, tangan Koyuki memang tidak membiarkan tanah, tapi hewan itu baru saja diingatnya. “Bisa bantu aku mencari cacing?”  
“Eh, apa itu perlu?”  
“Sudah terlanjur biasa, sih.” Karena kepercayaannya di jaman bocah dulu. Ia merentangkan jemari, menyelaminya pada gundukan tanah di samping tembok didepannya.  
“Yah, kukira hanya menanam saja…..” Hina berdiri tidak lagi mematok ditempatnya.  
“Tidak, tentu saja kau tidak perlu melakukan ini…” Rasa bersalah meresap pelan-pelan. “Kalau tidak mau membantu juga tidak apa-apa.”  
“Bu-Bukan begitu! Aku mau membantu, kok!” Hina mundur tanpa pamit, berkeliling menengok anggota lain, dan ia pura-pura pada pekerjaannya kala gadis itu memandangnya.  
“Aku akan mencari cacing sebanyak mungkin!” Sesendok sekop pasir milik para pekerja bangunan merusak gundukan dan sedikit untuk tanah datar. Gayanya dalam menghantam tanah selayak cangkul petani.  
Ia bereaksi, “Tidak perlu sampai menggunakan itu! Aku punya ukuran yang lebih warasnya!” Melayang-layangkan benda yang dikatakannya di depan Hina. Tapi dia seolah tidak melihatnya.  
“Kalau cacingnya muncul, senpai yang ambil, ya.”  
“Nanti lubang yang dibuat malah semakin besar! Aku tidak mau ketua sampai tahu!”  
“Tenang saja, aku yang akan menutupinya kembali.”  
“Atau ketua akan marah padaku.” Seiring dengan tanda titik dari ucapannya dan sepertinya tekad ekstrim itu malu sendiri.  
Koyuki meraup hasil galian itu dengan satu tangan, mengusap sebilas oleh ibu jari.  
“Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membelah tanah tanpa mau mengambil wujud cacingnya. Maaf, ya.” Menyandarkan sekop di tembok. “Aku tidak suka hewan-hewan yang menggelikan.”  
“Terima kasih, aku terbantu,” meski sepertinya kau tidak akan bertanggung jawab, lanjut hatinya bersamaan senyuman biasa tanpa unsur paksaan seperti biasanya.  
Hina membalasnya, “Jika butuh bantuan, katakan saja.”  
Tiupan kecil dari angin mengisi jeda mereka.  
“Hina-chan, ayo kita pulang!” Seorang pemuda di rentang jarak melambai-lambai.  
“Kukira kau tidak menungguku.” Hina menghampiri pemuda itu.  
“Aku mencarimu.”  
“Begitukah? Maaf, ya.”  
Mereka berdua mengarah pada Koyuki begitu pun dirinya.  
“Lain kali, panggil aku Hina-chan, ya! Jangan sungkan-sungkan!” Melambai setinggi yang mampu di capai.  
“Terima kasih sudah membantuku!” Membuka tangan kanan kotornya, melakukan gestur yang sama.  
“Ja, sampai bertemu lagi!”  
Koyuki tidak menghilangkan senyumannya bahkan ketika tangannya meratakan gundukan yang di buat Hina.  
“Koyuki-senpai, coba lihat! Ini hasil bunga Daisy-ku….” Dua orang gadis yang tadi tanpa sadar menginjak tanah yang disentuhnya – nyaris terinjak.  
“Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Bunga Orchid punyaku warnanya lucu….”  
Mereka berdua mengikat tanamannya dengan ranting diiris tipis, menyodorkan padanya.  
“Tidak usah repot-repot…”  
“Tidak apa-apa. Kami hobi memberi.” Bola matanya bergulir – setelah memandang senyuman dua orang gadis satu per satu – pada celah – di tengah – diantara dua surai memanjang mereka.  
Hina seperti baru saja menoleh.  
.  
-Kebahagiaan yang kusuburkan sendirian-  
.  
Pergerakan kaki Koyuki memburu lantai dekat rel agar sama-sama menunggu. Dan mata rabunnya menemukan Hina dan pemuda itu berdiri menunggu juga.  
“Tampilanku tidak buruk meski menjadi Hina-megane, ‘kan?”  
“Aku lebih suka kau menjadi Hina-chan yang kukenal.”  
Ia menyeru nama gadis itu setelah di rasa dekat.  
“Koyuki-senpai!” Dipangkuannya selingkar bedak dengan kaca memantulkan pakaiannya.  
“Kalian masih belum pulang?”  
“Kami melewatkan kereta apinya, jadi harus menunggu lagi.” Hina mengerucutkan bibirnya sembari melipat benda putih itu.  
“Itu karena salahmu. Kalau saja kau tidak menjatuhkan kacamata itu ke rumput basah lalu kita kembali ke sekolah…..”  
“Tentu saja benda yang kotor harus di cuci!”  
Mereka memberikan mata tajam dan mulut tertutup rapat satu dengan yang lainnya, namun entah kenapa Koyuki merasa itu seperti perkelahian bohongan.  
“Hina-chan juga rabun, ya.”  
“Tidak, kok! Yang kami maksud itu kacamata gaya.” Tersenyum cerah di balik cahaya sore yang tersembul di rambutnya, juga yang menyilaukan mata Koyuki.  
“Koyuki-senpai juga, bunga-bunga itu dari para penggemar.”  
“Ada dua kouhai yang ingin memamerkan karya mereka. Kalau mau, ambil saja.” Koyuki menggenggam seikat bunga Orchid tepat di depan mata berbinar Hina.  
“Yang benar?”  
“Anggap saja sebagai imbalan kau membantuku tadi. Aku juga tidak keberatan memberikan yang satunya lagi.” Dua ikat bunga di sambar, berterima kasih dengan nada imutnya, memeluk bunga-bunga itu sambil tersenyum terus padanya.  
Rasanya memang lebih menyenangkan memberikan kebahagiaan untuk orang lain, bukannya di beri seperti biasanya.  
“Koyuki-senpai sering mendapat kiriman bunga gratis?”  
“Ya, tapi karena malu kubawa, aku selalu menyumbangkannya diam-diam ke sekolah.”  
“Apa mereka tidak akan marah jika tahu bunganya hanya untuk di pajang di sekolah?”  
“Aku belum mendapatkan kasusnya.”  
Lagi-lagi, akhir dari percakapan mereka adalah senyuman.  
Pemuda yang di samping Hina menaruh wajah sebal pada bunga-bunga itu.  
“Kenapa? Kau mau bunga Orchid atau Daisy?”  
Membuang muka, “Aku tidak suka bunga!”  
“Ya, baguslah.”  
“Bunga-bunga itu bisa di tanam di perkarangan rumahmu. Mereka menyisakan akar-akarnya.” Koyuki meraba-raba akar yang terbungkus.  
“Apa jenis bunga yang senpai suka?” Pergerakan mulut Hina bersamaan decitan panjang kereta api, Koyuki berpaling pada kereta.  
Pintu terbuka otomatis.  
“Ayo, naik.” Pemuda itu melingkarkan tangan kanannya di pergelangan Hina, menariknya.  
Ia baru saja akan mengucapkan ajakan yang sama.  
.  
Langit kelabu cepat terseret silih berganti coretannya. Di padu rerumputan liar melambai lembut.  
Koyuki menyiku pada sudut kaca, menempelkan telinganya pada kepalan tangannya, sedikit menikmati keindahan.  
“Koyuki-senpai, matamu minus berapa?”  
“Aku belum berkunjung ke dokter lagi. Sepertinya lebh parah dari tahun lalu.” Koyuki menghela napas. “Aku terbiasa tanpa kacamata.”  
“Bagaimana kalau melihat seseorang dari jarak dekat? Coba lihat aku.”  
Ia memutar kepalanya dan gadis itu sudah menunggunya seperti anak kucing.  
“Aku masih bisa melihat senyummu.” Koyuki salah tingkah gara-gara rona merah muncul di permukaan pipi Hina. “Ma-Maaf jika aku salah.”  
“Syukurlah, minus-nya tidak separah yang kubayangkan.” Hina memiringkan kepalanya, berdekih.  
“Rabun dari jarak dekat tentu saja namanya rabun dekat.”  
“Yah, tapi yang senpai lihat buram semua.” Hina mengelus-elus kelopak Orchid. “Terkadang aku ingin merasakan memiliki mata rabun…….”  
“Jangan pernah menginginkannya. Kau tidak akan sanggup menemukan benda-benda kecil. Seperti cacing itu….”  
Hina tegak, melongoknya. “Hasil galianku memang tidak ada manfaatnya, ya.”  
“Tidak juga. Aku menggunakannya untuk menanam bibit Hydrangea yang lain. Perempuan itu memberiku beberapa.” Ia merasakan gairah antusias. “Aku masih punya, kau mau?” Mengorek saku baju.  
“Wah, sepulang dari sekolah aku harus menanam…..” Dia sudah membeberkan telapak tangannya. “Terima kasih.”  
Dengan begini, hari ini Koyuki sama sekali tidak menyandang tumbuhan. Cuti. Berkebun memang kesukaannya tapi ia sama sekali tidak memiliki seseorang untuk berbagi hobi itu.  
“Besok di jam istirahat, apa senpai punya waktu kosong?”  
“Begitulah, maksudku, mungkin saja.”  
“Ada ulangan matematika setelah istirahat. Aku butuh bantuannya, bimbing aku untuk mengulangi materinya.”  
“Kita akan menggunakan kakakmu nanti malam. Jangan merepotkan orang lain apalagi senpai yang sibuk dengan para penggemarnya.” Pemuda di pinggir Hina yang memojok – duduk berjauhan melipat lengannya, wajah berpaling pada keindahan luar.  
“Apa kau tidak ingat? Akhir-akhir ini dia sibuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya untuk membuat film di rumah Akechi-sensei! Sampai hari Kamis!”  
Selanjutnya, decakan.  
Dahi Hina berkerut, tubuhnya menyerong ke arah Koyuki. “Uh, kau memang tidak pernah mau serius!”  
“E-Eto, aku tidak begitu pandai matematika….”  
“Ti-Tidak apa-apa! Coba saja lihat soal-soalnya nanti. Aku yakin pasti ada yang senpai bisa….” Melekatkan kedua telapak tangan. “Aku mohon bantulah! Aku membutuhkan orang yang lebih dewasa untuk membimbingku!”  
.  
-Bersinar putih dalam diriku tanpa ada yang menyadarinya-  
.  
“Ah, Koyuki-senpai! Kukira kau tidak akan datang.” Hina di bangku depan terduduk manis.  
“Kau hanya sendirian disini? Apa lelaki yang bersamamu tidak mau ikut belajar?” Koyuki mengedar pandangan pada meja-meja dan papan tulis beraksara sambung.  
“Dia pergi bersama teman-temannya, trio bodoh.” Hina mengangkat buku tebal. “Ngomong-ngomong, rapatkan saja dengan bangku sebelah.”  
Koyuki mendorong bangku perempuan sebelah kanan. Tidak dikhawatirkan oleh alat tulis yang berantakan – peralatan di bangkunya tertata rapi.  
Setelah duduk ia di beri buku tebal itu.  
“Cari yang di mengerti, lalu ajarkan padaku.”  
“Kalau ternyata yang kuajarkan itu tidak ada….”  
“Aku masih bisa mengulangi ulangannya.” Dia tampak tidak cemas dan masih bisa bersikap santai. “Beberapa bulan yang lalu juga, tidak banyak yang lulus ulangan matematika.”  
Ia baru tahu; Hina bukanlah gadis yang pandai. Sedang dirinya ada di pertengahan, tapi memiliki satu materi dalam matematika yang disukainya semasa di kelas bawah.  
“Aku masih paham tentang linear.” Koyuki mencubit sudut demi sudut buku menuju gambaran halaman dikepalanya.  
Angka-angka berterbangan, cerita salah yang mengira bahwa yang dilihatnya bisa sekentara dulu. Ia meneguk ludah.  
“Senpai kesulitan menemukan halaman? Biar aku saja.” Buku tebal itu tidak berpindah posisi. Hanya tangan lain saja yang mengotak-atiknya.  
“Tapi cetakannya masih bisa di baca, ‘kan?”  
“Bantu aku saja, jika ada yang tidak jelas.” Separuh berbisik.  
.  
-Dan pada suatu hari nanti-  
.  
Koyuki menguap bosan di hadapan pintu loker yang hendak dibukanya, maka kaktus kecil terduduk rapi adalah yang lebih dulu menyambutnya daripada buku-buku.  
Ia menjalankan niatnya; menukar dua buku dengan semua yang di dalam, tanpa menebak pemberi kaktus.  
Koyuki berpikir untuk membawanya pulang, tapi ia membutuhkan alternatif lain yang mampu menutupi. Dan tas tentu saja bukan tempat yang terbaik.  
Suara seperti sesuatu yang bersandar di telinga lemari loker setelah pintu loker menutup, Koyuki terkesiap.  
Bisa saja, secara diam-diam mereka akan menyerbunya.  
Ada bayangan semu menyorot ke lantai bentuk tubuh seseorang di balik pinggir lemari itu.  
Satu orang, hanya satu orang.  
Tapi Koyuki tetap berwaspada diri dengan mundur menjauhi target, merenggang lebar.  
Pada akhirnya, orang itu mau menunjukkan dirinya.  
Hina-chan, dia menunduk sedang kedua tangan sopannya menyatu di depan rok.  
Hati Koyuki tak nyaman dengan pemandangan menyedihkan itu. “Hei, bagaimana ulangannya?”  
“Yah, sebelumnya aku ingin berterima kasih karena yang tadi diajarkan – setidaknya- muncul di beberapa soal.” Reaksi yang cepat berubah serta wajah terbakar, senyuman itu tidak lagi sebagus kemarin.  
Koyuki ingin menanyakan perubahan-perubahan aneh semacam ini, hanya sayang mesti menunggu ketepatan.  
Ia masih akan terus tersenyum seperti biasanya, sekalipun berbeda beberapa derajat.  
“Nilaimu berapa?”  
“Belum diketahui.” Dia mengatur dua kepalannya di samping badannya. Seperti orang yang hendak memberanikan diri.  
“Uhm, ada perlu apa?”  
“Aku mencarimu.” Hina separuh membuang muka.  
Matanya membulat. “Untuk apa mencariku?”  
“Yah, aku…..” Menutup mata rapat. Koyuki mengingat adegan ini persis seperti di hari yang lalu, ketika hatinya tidak punya ketentraman.  
Namun keadaan sosok didepannya tidaklah seperti ini. Apa hari ini merupakan yang terparah dari waktu itu?  
“Aku menyukaimu!” Dia meneriakkan itu lagi.  
Koyuki bisa merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri karena beberapa hal; rasa bersalahnya pada perasaan orang lain, air mata gadis itu lagi, dan mendengar kalimat itu lagi.  
Ia setengah berbinar.  
“Berkat tanaman-tanamanmu, ibuku memujiku. Dan kebaikanmu mau berbicara denganku. Aku memang bukan orang yang pantas, tapi aku membutuhkan jawaban!” Lelehan air mata deras dan dukungan alunan mulutnya.  
Dulu Koyuki mengatakan hal yang kejam; aku tidak membutuhkan hiburan itu.  
Ia tidak memiliki hambatan lagi untuk tersenyum. “Terima kasih telah mau mengulangi kalimat itu.”  
Melangkah maju.  
Hina mengangkat wajahnya, “Maksudmu?”  
“Aku juga ingin seserius dirimu.”  
.  
-Aku berdiri bersamamu-  
.  
Koyuki berharap cemas pada jarum menit yang tidak menyelamatkannya. Daya kecepatannya tidak memungkinkan, kehabisan udara dan jenjang kaki yang melambat.  
Dari kejauhan, muncul keberadaan sekumpulan, semua kepala menunggunya. Namun dari mata rabun melukiskan orang-orang, hanya satu orang yang dianggapnya.  
Orang yang paling riang dalam melambaikan tangannya, yang berjauhan di pinggir kiri dari gerbang.  
Koyuki menuju kesana dalam kecepatan yang sama, senyumnya berkembang bahkan sebelum melambungkan nama gadis itu bersama angin pagi.  
Hina, memegang benda berwarna merah, mengacungkannya.  
“Sudah dari tadi berdiri disini?”  
“Hanya beberapa menit.” Hina berjinjit-jinjit tidak jelas, menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang roknya.  
“Berapa menit aku terlambat?”  
“Aku tidak melihat itu. Aku tahu Koyuki-senpai datang terlalu pagi untuk menghindari para penggemar.” Para gadis di kawasan gerbang saling berbisik. Lekukan bibir tak biasanya dari Koyuki yang bernama senyuman memberikan teguran agar tidak mengatakannya keras-keras.  
“Dan aku datang lebih pagi untuk bertemu denganmu, sayangnya para penggemar itu lebih mendahului.”  
Ia heran pada sekumpulan yang hanya mengintip kebahagiaan mereka – tidak mengejarnya.  
“Aku juga tidak melihat itu.”  
Ada tawa kecil yang tersamar dari mulut Hina yang terkatup. Ia melakukan hal yang sama sambil berkacak pinggang. Di bantu angin pagi yang menyegarkan senyuman mereka.  
“Apa kau juga memberiku hadiah? Dari benda di balik badanmu.” Koyuki mengitar dan perempuan itu menghindar dengan gayanya sembari tertawa, itu menimbulkan tanah pijakan mereka tertukar.  
“Benda itu berwarna merah. Kau memperlihatkannya sewaktu menyambutku.”  
“Benarkah?” Hina mengeluarkan benda itu sebagai pelampiasan terkejutnya. “Coba tebak, apa ini?”  
Kepalan tak bertenaga menyentuh dagu, ia mendekat – untuk memerhatikan. Benda itu hanya terlihat sudutnya yang kotak memanjang melebar, karena jemari Hina terlalu banyak menutupnya, ia agak kesulitan.  
Hina membuka benda itu.  
“Ini punyamu.” Dia melayangkannya terlalu dekat menuju mata. Koyuki membetulkan bingkai di kanan yang ujungnya melesat ke daun telinga.  
Objek hanya sedikit yang berbayang. Sedikit khasiatnya.  
“Aku menemukannya di salah satu tanaman perkebunan – aku tidak tahu nama tanamannya -. Aku berniat mengembalikannya setelah jawaban dari pernyataan itu.”  
“Sekalipun seandainya di tolak?”  
“Yap.” Berjinjit-jinjit.  
“Apa sudah bisa melihat jelas wajahku?”  
“Tidak terlalu.”  
“Meski begitu, aku ingin senpai mengenakan kacamata seperti dulu lagi. Tak perlu peduli pada perubahan rambut.”  
Ia mengangguk yakin. Penampilan versi terbarunya berasal dari Hina mulai sekarang.  
“Ah, aku juga punya sesuatu.” Koyuki menarik tas di salah satu bahunya ke depan.  
Mahkota sederhana berbahan bunga matahari dan pengikat dari ranting diiris tipis, juga belitan-belitan seni sesuai kemampuan. Di pasang pada kepala yang lebih rendah.  
“Bunga yang kusukai adalah bunga matahari. Itu jawabanku dari pertanyaanmu dua hari yang lalu.”  
Hina terkesima, ragu menyergap pinggiran yang berbelit, diam-diam membetulkan posisi tanpa mengatakan apapun.  
“Semalam aku merancangnya.” Melirik sekilas pada sekumpulan. Aura tak sedap terasa sampai sejauh dirinya berdiri.  
Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada titik air jatuh satu kali dari mata Hina.  
“Membuatkanku mahkota yang indah, dan ternyata mendengar pertanyaan itu…. Aku sangat terharu!”  
Dasar, gadis cengeng. Ini hanyalah mode berbeda dari tangisan yang pernah dilakukan gara-gara dirinya. Dia hanya menggeseknya oleh kedua tangan seperti bocah.  
Di banding ini, justru Koyuki lebih khawatir pada aura yang kian membesar. Juga lambat laun menunjukkan diri mereka dengan barang bawaannya.  
Tangan Koyuki mengudara di pertengahan badan.  
“Koyuki-senpai, siapa perempuan itu!”  
Menangkap pergelangan tangan Hina. Kakinya menuju jalan yang tak dikehendakinya – jalan penerus untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini.  
“Jangan berlari! Jawablah pertanyaan tadi!”  
“Apa-apaan bunga itu!”  
“Kenapa tiba-tiba memakai kacamata?!”  
Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan dan menyenangkan untuk mereka berdua. Terjangan para penggemar.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
END  
Penggunaan kata ‘dia’ dalam ceritaku untuk lawan bicara si tokoh utama (bagi yang tidak tahu). Dan ini, omg, sebenarnya diksi saya tidaklah seperti ini. Maaf jika banyak kata ‘tangan’, ‘senyuman’, dll…. Karena bentar lagi mau UAS, jadi aku terburu-buru membuatnya! >.


End file.
